Passenger and commercial vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, use various clutches to transfer torque between two or more vehicle components. In some hybrid vehicles, clutches may be used to transfer torque generated by the engine and/or one or more motors to a front or rear vehicle axle of the vehicle, to propel the vehicle. Multiple clutches may be used to allow the hybrid vehicle to operate in various operating modes, namely electric only mode (EV mode), engine only mode, and hybrid mode.
In some hybrid architectures, it is advantageous, in order to increase the efficiency and maximize fuel economy, to place the transmission in a low loss state. This low loss state may be achieved by decoupling the transmission from the differential gearing. This decoupling may be achieved by disengaging all clutches that transfer torque generated by an engine and/or one or more motors to the front or rear axle of the vehicle.